My Dearest Dora
by nessiebones
Summary: republishing becaue i didn't like it before still M but only because im being cautious Remus left; but what happened when he came back AU DH


_Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, as I am not JK, _

_I love Dora and Remus; they are my favourite HP couple, so I hope I have done them justice,_

_First HP fic ... so be nice_

_Reviews are nice... hint hint _

Tonks woke up feeling satisfied, VERY satisfied, she sighed and thought of the night before Remus filled her like no other, , he was perfect, she rolled over expecting to see him there but he wasn't ,  
taking him to be in the kitchen she slid out of bed and put on her bright pink robe, she went to the full length mirror in their bedroom and checked her complexion, there would be no need for morphing today, her face was shining from the afterglow and her hair was sky blue. With that she walked to the kitchen,  
"Remus?" she called, checking the bathroom, lounge, spare room and study.  
Tears filled her eyes and fell before she could stop them; her hair was slowly getting darker as she checked each room again.

Finally she ended up back in their bedroom, her bedroom, where she saw a piece of parchment, where he had laid the night before;

_My dearest Dora_

you must know that I love you more than words could ever say  
you are my night that blocks out the moon  
but that is also the reason I have to leave  
you must understand that I'm breaking my heart doing this  
but I break it for you  
I would do anything for you  
but I care for you too much to let you settle for a worthless half breed  
I can see how much it hurts you when I leave at the full moon, I can't put you through that anymore  
I am dangerous my beloved Dora  
I am too poor to support you and I can't keep a job because of what I am  
I am twelve years older than you, you deserve someone who can make love to you all night every night, someone who is young  
what you deserve is not me  
I leave to save you Dora  
I hate that your family resent you because of me  
I will not put you through anymore pain  
you are my life, my love  
I will never, never love another  
werewolf's mate for life, my love, but you have a chance to live a life, my Dora, a safe life,  
you were the first to make me feel loved and you shall be the last  
l will love you always, think of you always

_I'm so sorry for hurting you _

_Remus_

She read and re-read the letter and fell on to the bed and cried her heart out, her hair slowly turning its natural colour.

That had been a week ago and her hair was still natural, her eyes were still puffy and red, her heart still ached,

She refused to see anyone, although Molly had tried many times,

She had spent the last seven days in a forgotten pair of joggers and a t-shirt that had belonged to Remus, although they no longer smelled of him, the last bit of him had left, she clutched the tear stained piece of parchment to her chest and cried.

Remus stood outside their flat, no her flat and slowly walked to the door, one week, he had only lasted one week, he was pathetic, she would never take him back, he had hurt her too badly, he would beg and she would reject him.

He knocked on the door and waited, when she opened the door, his heart ached, she was dressed in his clothes, her hair was brown, she had been crying, but she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hello Dora" he said staring at his feet

"You have no right to call me that"

"No I don't"

"Why are you here? Have you come back to shag me then leave again like some worthless one night stand,"

"NO! Dora never called yourself that, you mean so much to..."

"Then why did you leave if I meant so much to you?"

"To protect you, save you, too give you a chance..."

"Whatever" she said turning back into the flat

She had left the door open so he followed her

"Dora I'm so sorry,"

"Save it Remus"

"Dora, I love you"

" you can't say that, you left Lupin and it hurt, I can't morph, I can't eat, I can't sleep and yet I still love you, you come back and I still love you, but what's to say if I let you stay you won't just leave after you've shagged me, I can't let my heart break like that again"

"I won't, I can't leave you again"

"Talk is cheap Lupin"

"Let me prove it to you"

"What! Remus, there is no way you are getting laid for a long time"

"That's what I meant, I will prove I don't want just to sleep with you, I'll wait, and I'll do anything Dora please just takes me back"

"You left"

"Yes I did and I will regret it for the rest of my life, I missed you so much, it was like a part of me was missing,"

"I missed you too"

"Please Dora I'll do anything"

"Remus"

"Please"

"How do I know I can trust you? I can't get hurt again"

"I'll do anything, Dora, please"

"I need time to think, Remus, it's late, and I'm going to bed,"

"I'll stay; I'll sleep on the sofa"

"Thank you"

"I love you Dora"

She left the room; tears streaming down her face, Remus took off his clothes till he was left in his vest and boxers, then lay down on the sofa using his coat as a blanket and cried himself to sleep.

Remus woke up very early the next morning, he hadn't slept well, and he could hear his beloved Dora crying. The very thought made his eyes water, what had he done, he had left the only thing that had mattered to him. He got up and dressed quickly and checked the time, 5.00am, too early to make breakfast, but what the hell, he was sure she was awake anyway. He went to the cupboards and pulled out all the ingredients he could find. An hour later he made her a full English, a fruit salad and freshly made coffee, tea and orange juice and a small plate of her favourite biscuits, he placed all the food and drinks on a tray and made a rose and vase appear from no-where, and hovered it above the tray, finally he placed a warming charm on the hot food and a freshness charm on the whole thing, then carried it into her room.  
She was asleep and he was glad, he placed the tray on the bedside table and went back to the kitchen, where he cleaned it with a flick of his wand, he then took his own breakfast to the table and ate it, cold porridge and cold coffee, it was all he deserved.

Dora woke up, and immediately remembered the night before, he had come back and although she was still extremely angry and pissed at him, she couldn't help but smile, he had come back.  
Her stomach rumble as she smelled the food next to her, she removed the charms and ate as she stared at the floating rose, when she had finished she had thought out her plan.

Remus was laying on the sofa when she came into the living room, he heard her enter and fell to his knees by her feet,

"I'm so sorry Dora"

"I know"

"Please forgive me"

"Remus"

"Please I know I don't deserve it but I love you"

"Remus"

"I love you so much" he kissed her hand

"I love you too Remus but"

"Please I'll do anything"

"Anything?"

"ANYTHING"

"Okay I'll forgive you if you do what I say"

"I'll do anything Dora"

"Good now sit down with me"

She helped him up and sat with him on the sofa

"Remus this is what I want you to do, one; never leave me again"

"I will never leave you again"

"Two; you will never ever say that you are too poor, too old or too dangerous for me again"

"Even if it's true?"

"Even if it's true, which it is not?"

"Dora, I am so sorry, I love you more than life itself"

"And I you, Remus John Lupin, but by the way you are sleeping on the sofa" she smiled

"Fine but I get to kiss you" he replied with the same type of smile

Remus closed the gap between them and they shared a small tender kiss.

"Nymph" Remus said opening the door of the bedroom, "are you awake?"He whispered he couldn't sleep, being alone on the sofa, he wasn't going to break a rule the same day they were set but after being away from her for a week he couldn't stay away.

"No" she replied smiling, she wasn't facing the door so he couldn't see.

"Then you wouldn't want a cup of Honeydukes finest hot chocolate?"

"With mini marshmallows?"

"Of course" he said holding up a tray holding two mugs

"Trying to soften me up?"

"Never"

"I love hot chocolate" she said sipping her mug

"I love you"

"And I love you"

"I'm so sorry nymph"

"I know"

"Your hair is lighter"

"I know, I've been able to morph since I saw you"

"Oh, so what colour is it? it's hard to see in the dark"

"I thought that wolves had night vision?"

"Not this far away from the full moon my nymphness"

"Oh in that case it's light brown"

"Like mine?"

"Like yours, I need to feel if you're here even if you're not"

"I could be..."

"Now Remus that would be breaking the rule"

"I know, but I miss sleeping next to you, the last week......"

"Where did you go?"

"The Burrow,"

"Molly let you stay there after she found out you had left?"

"No it was Arthur, I stayed in his shed, he wasn't happy with me but he understood my reasons"

"What?"

" don't be angry with him, he has often felt that Molly and the kids deserved better than him, someone who could provide them with everything they deserved, don't look so surprised he and myself often talk about how our partners are too good for us"

"But he didn't leave"

"No he didn't"

He took her face in his hands

"I will always regret leaving Dora, my beautiful nymph" he touched his forehead with hers "I will always try to make it up to you, please don't be mad at Arthur he convinced me that sometimes when it comes to the ones we love trying to be selfless often hurts them more than just being selfish"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"I have no idea but it makes sense" he kissed her head "goodnight my angel" he kissed her nose "I love you and I'm sorry" he touched his lips to hers just for a moment "please forgive me"

"Always my love" she kissed him "I love you, goodnight"

"Sweet dreams"

"Of you"

"Promise?"

"Always"

With that he kissed her one more time, took the mugs and tray and left the room, to his sofa bed.

Tonks awoke again to a freshly cooked breakfast, she ate and slipped on her robe, taking her tray she walked into the kitchen, Remus was sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea.

_Him and his tea _she thought,

"Morning Remus"

"Morning my nymphness"

She leaned in to kiss him

"I missed you last night, my dreams were very....." she kissed him "naughty, too bad you weren't there"

"I missed you too, I promise you Dora, I will react anything you want,"

"I'll look forward to that, now what do you want for breakfast?"

"I've already had mine, porridge"

"Oh then I'll make lunch what do you......"

"No Dora I'll make it, you won't be doing anything for a long time, and I am your servant Dora till I feel as if I have proved myself, besides tonight's the full moon....."

"Oh Merlin I forgot, have you taken the wolfsbane I made you?"

"Yes, I promised before I left I would always take it"

"So you're safe to transform?"

"Yes but...."

"Where are you going to transform?"

"Dora...."

"Remus you promised to let me stay "

"But I could hurt..."

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN don't you dare; now WHERE are you transforming?"

"I don't know, I can't go to my normal places, Dumbledore said we all are being watched, I don't want to hurt anyone when I transform death eater or not."

"Okay then how about here? "

"What?"

"Here, that's a great idea okay what room?"

"Dora?"

"The spare room I think...."

"Dora..."

"We'll have to move the furniture"

"Please Dora?"

"Yes I think that will do nicely"

"Nymphadora Tonks will you please shut that beautiful mouth of yours for one minute so I can talk to you?"

"Sorry "

"Dora, I will do whatever you want, but just shush for a minute" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box, then slid onto one knee

"Oh Remus" she sighed, her hair turning pink

"Hush my nymph, let me say it,"

She nodded, tears sliding down her face

"My Dearest Dora, I love you more than you will ever know, I will always regret leaving you, till the day I die, which maybe soon in this never ending war, I will never ever leave you again, Nymphadora, I would jump in front of a curse for you, and I know that you can so much better than an old poor werewolf like me but, Nymph please will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Dora simply nodded as Remus slid the ring on her finger,

"Yes" she said as he stood up

"I love you Nymphadora" he said kissing her

"Don't call me Nymphadora"

"I love you my Dearest Dora"


End file.
